Tyrand Khalek
Tyrand grew up knowing nothing of the Jedi way of life. He knew his family was special, that was for sure. Not many people in Mos Eisley came to visit anymore, once the information had leaked, but who cared? They were content living by themselves, even though his parents were undergoing some marital troubles. In fact, on the eve of Tyrand's fifth birthday, his father returned from meeting with his lover in order to fully apologize, though his mother was having an affair as well. Toland was tired of keeping his wife in the dark, and finally decided that either they patch up their differences or leave one another. That decision was not to be made. Only flashes of that night remain in Tyrand's memory: a cloaked figure, moving about the room, his mother shouting before she was cut down, and his father's lifeless torso connecting with the floor moments before his other half landed across the room. With his last breath, Toland caught Tyrand's eye and grinned. <> He fled the house in the morning, never to return. Years later, he was taken in by Torc Lor, a master thief and expert bounty hunter. He grew up learning the ways of the thief, building up his stamina and dexterity until he was a master in his own right. Soon after, he pursued a romantic relationship with Xira Lor, Torc's daughter. The pair went on to be known as the Twin Hawks, and were known mostly for the steal-from-the-rich-to-aid-the-poor method that they chose to abide by. Xira was killed when a deal with an Imperial troop went sour, causing an outburst and an attack upon the unlucky duo. Tyrand either does not remember that night or chooses not to remember. He met with a man who taught him of the Force, a mystical, all powerful source that interconnects the universe and all things in it. Tyrand was taken in by the prospect, and soon began to ponder ways to leave the desert planet he had called home for so long. His chance came when a group of Jedi, hanging out in a nearby bar, were attacked by an Imperial Remnant troop who were quickly scattered thanks to Tyrand's help. He gained passage to the planet Yavin IV, where he met Ander Tagira, Jedi Master and Headmaster at the Praxeum, the foremost school for the Jedi arts. He sought tutelage under Ander himself, learning much in the ways of the Force in a short time. He also joined up with Dragon Squadron, taking advantage of the inborn piloting skill that seemed to come from Tatooine naturally, although he has not seen much action as of late. He is married to Teska Featherstone and is trying to settle in, though he knows that is not a possibility in this day and age. Upon the rearrival of his brother, Tolas, Tyrand learned more about himself, along with learning more about his friends at the same time. He met his death at the hands of the Sith Lord Joruus C'baoth, although through the means of a Khalek family technique, Tolas gave his life to bring Tyrand's spirit back to his body, essentially resurrecting him. Tyrand now finds himself ready to take charge of the refugee situation, holing them up in the Malreaux Estate on Vjun. Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Humans